Drag Race Queen All Stars 3
Drag Race Queen All Stars 3 is an all-star spin-off of Drag Race Queen. Official Start on July 5th, 2018. The show featured twenty returning contestants representing three previous seasons for a chance to be inducted into the "Drag Race Hall of Fame". Cast members were announced from June 27th-July 3th, 2018.This series aired 18 hour-length episodes. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent" Twists The first twist of the season begins when we have the top 14. From each team will be selected 2 nominees, and the queens will have to vote for the one they want to nominate. That is, those queens who will have fewer votes for being on the bottom 2, they automatically save themselves. And the winner, as always, chooses whom to send home. The second twist will begin in Episode 10, those who pass half the way, they will be even more difficult. Because in Episode 10 there will be Lip Sync For Your Legacy ''and ''Lip Sync For Your Life. But, to decide who will safe from the bottom 2 will be the winner of the Lipsync for Your Legacy. The third twist is the jury. Anyone who gets eliminated during the merge (Top 10) are in the jury and the jury has to eliminate someone from the Final 3 practically choosing the top 2. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) 1 - This contestant won the Mini Challenge. :█ The contestant won Drag Race Queen All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place by Jury Queens. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two/ winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition before the main challenge. :█ The contestant was nominated by her teammates, but was saved in the vote from the bottom 2. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week, $5.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy & Life. The contestant returned to the competition and eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant in the bottom 2, but saved by winner of Lipsync For Your Legacy :█ The Contestant not returning. :█ The returning contestant didn't place in the top two of that week and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not have to Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The Contestant is part of the jury and has to vote to eliminate someone from the top 3 :█ The Contestant was eliminate pre-jury and couldn't vote off a queen from the final 3 :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion episode out of the competition. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Variety Show: Part 1'' Airdate: July 5th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Blair St. Clair * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Top 2: Aquaria & Lavender Andrews * Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Bottom Three: Robbie Turner, Ginger Minj & April Carrion * Lip Sync Song: 'Call My Life' by Blair St. Clair * Eliminated: Ginger Minj Episode 2: ''All Stars Variety Show: Part 2'' Airdate: July 5th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Bianca Del Rio * Mini Challenge: Reading is Fundamental * Mini Challenge Winner: Lara Justice * Main Challenge: Compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity * Top 2: Lara Justice & Linda Evangeliste * Challenge Winner: Linda Evangeliste * Bottom Three: Primadona Sis, Poopy & Ava Nerve * Lip Sync Song: 'Cut To The Feeling' by Carly Rae Jepsen * Eliminated: Poppy Episode 3: ''Gaga: The Rusical" Airdate: July 6th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Antonio Marziale & Miranda Lambert * Mini-Challenge: Lady Gaga General Knowledge Quiz * Mini-Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Main Challenge: The queens must wow the judges in a lipsyncing, dance number inspired by Lady Gaga. * Runway Theme: Abstract Runway * Top Two: Chanel Oberlin & Ava Nerve * Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Bottom Two: '''Robbie Tunrer & Primadona Sis * '''Lip Sync Song: 'Telephone' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Robbie Turner Episode 4: "Around the World & Team Swap" Airdate: June 7th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Naomi Smalls * Main Challenge: The queens must create outfits inspired by the culture of specific countries. * Mini-Challenge: "Chicken or What?" eating contest * Mini-Challenge Winne'''r: Lara Justice * '''Main Challenge Prize: Choose countries for the queens * Runway Theme:: High Fashion Couture * Top Two: Melissa Maestro & Campirella * Challenge Winner: Melissa Maestro * Bottom Two: Satoko Hiroshima & Primadona Sis * Lip-Sync Song: 'In The Name of Love' by Martin Garrix ft Bebe Rexha * Eliminated: Primadona Sis Episode 5: "Dragsmaids" Airdate: June 8th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Cat Noir & Beatrix * Mini-Challenge: Decorate a box that shows who they are and they must borrow something from another contestant. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Ava Nerve * Main Challenge: Act in the new romantic comedy film; "Dragsmaids". * Runway Theme: Bridal Party * Top Two: Allison Harvard & Lora Evangeliste * Challenge Winner: Allison Harvard * Bottom Two: Trinity K. Bonet & April Carrion * Lip Sync Song: 'Call Me Mother'' '' by RuPaul * '''Eliminated: April Carrion Episode 6: "Royals of Drag" Airdate: July 9th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Farrah Moan & JAJA * Mini-Challenge: Gain the biggest crowd reaction in a wet T-shirt contest. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Lara Justice * Main Challenge: In teams, act in scenes for the new superhero show, "Royals of Drag". * Runway Theme: Flower Extravaganza * Top Two: Chanel Oberlin & Lora Evangeliste * Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin & Lora Evangeliste * Bottom Three: Linda Evangeliste, Max & Campirella * Lip-Sync Song: 'Cool For The Summer'' ''by Demi Lovato * '''Eliminated: Max Episode 7: ''Long Lost Drag Sisters'' Airdate: July 10th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Ryu Hakije * Mini-Challenge: Audition to be on the cover of the new Drag Race trademark chocolate milk. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Main Challenge: Makeover your partner as your drag twin. * Top Two: Melissa Maestro & Lara Justice * Challenge Winner: Lara Justice * Saved: Aja & Satoko Hiroshima * Bottom Two: Lavender Andrews & Trinity K. Bonet * Lip Sync Song: "Since U Been Gone" by Kelly Clarkson * Eliminated: Trinity K. Bonet Episode 8: ''Float Your Boat'' Airdate: July 11th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Chanel #2 * Mini-Challenge: Gain the biggest crowd reaction in a wet T-shirt contest. * Mini-Challenge Winner: Aja * Main Challenge: Create and wear a parade float based on a color of the pride flag. * Top Two:: Chanel Oberlin & Lara Justice * Challenge Winner: '''Chanel Oberlin * '''Saved: Linda Evangeliste & Satoko Hiroshima * Bottom Two: Campirella & Diva Mousedes * Lip Sync Song: "Born This Way" by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Diva Mousedes Episode 9: ''High Fashion Drag World'' Airdate: July 12th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Violet Chachki & Sasha Velour * Re-entry Challenge: "who wants it most?" Answer questions on how much you would sacrifice for a second chance to compete this season * Re-entry Challenge Winner: Poopy * Mini Challenge: Identify objects only by sitting on them * Mini Challenge Winner: Poppy * Main Challenge: Recreate the "Cake Couture" Challenge from Season 3 * Top Two: Ava Nerve & Lora Evangeliste * Challenge Winner: Ava Nerve * Saved: Satoko Hiroshima & Lavender Andrews * Bottom Two: Campirella & Aja * Lip Sync Song: 'Donatella' by Lady Gaga * Eliminated: Campirella Episode 10: "The 80s Rusical" Airdate: July 13th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Lady Bunny * Main Challenge: In teams, dance and perform in a lip-sync, dance number inspired by the 1980s. * Runway Theme: Hippie Realness * Top Two: Poppy & Aja * Challenge Winner: Poppy & Aja * Saved: Lavender Andrews & Allison Harvard * Bottom Two: Satoko Hiroshima & Linda Evangeliste * Lip Sync Song: 'Housewife Spliffin'' ''by Ängie * '''Eliminated: Satoko Hiroshima & Linda Evangeliste Episode 11: ''QNN News'' Airdate: July 14th, 2018 * Guest Judge: Nina Bo'Nina Brown & Manila Luzon * Main Challenge: Producing a morning news show * Runway Theme: 80-x Drag * Top Two: Chanel Oberlin & Melissa Maestro * Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Saved: Aquaria & Lora Evangeliste * Bottom Two:'''Lavender Andrews & Aja * '''Lip Synch Song: "Meeting In The Ladies Room" by Klymaxx * Bottom Two Lip Sync Song: 'Whip My Hair'' ''by Willow Smith * '''Eliminated: Lavender Andrews Episode 12: Life, Liberty & the Pursuit of Style Airdate: July 15th, 2018 * Main Challenge: Film a patriotic message addressed to US military personnel overseas * Runway Theme: Patriotic Drag * Top Two: Poppy & Aquaria * Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Saved: Ava Nerve * Bottom Two: Lora Evangeliste & Aja * Lip Sync Song: "Hey Mickey" (Spanish Version) by Toni Basil * Bottom Two Lip Sync Song: 'Fancy'' ''by Iggy Azalea ft. Сharlie XCX * '''Eliminated: Aja\ Episode 13: "Queens for Cash" Airdate: July 16th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Blair St. Clair & Kalorie Karbdashian Williams * Main Challenge: The queens must host an auction in front of a live audience * Runway Theme: Make it Rain * Top Two: Chanel Oberlin & Lara Justice * Challenge Winner: '''Lara Justice * '''Bottom Two: Ava Nerve & Lora Evangeliste * Lip Sync Song: 'It's My Party' by Jessie J * Bottom Two Lip Sync Song: 'Kitty Girl' by RuPaul * Eliminated: Lora Evangeliste Episode 14: "All-Stars Snatch Game" Airdate: July 17th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Amanda Lepore * Main Challenge: Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Floral Morals Eleganza * Top Two: Chanel Oberlin & Allison Harvard * Challenge Winner: '''Chanel Oberlin & Allison Harvard * '''Bottom Two: Poppy & Aquaria * Lip Sync Song: 'Black Widow' by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora * Bottom Two Lip Sync Song: 'Delicate' by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Poppy Episode 15: "Curtain to Couture" Airdate: July 18th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Chi Chi DeVayne & Shea Coulee * Main Challenge: Create outfits from curtains. * Top Two: Allison Harvard & Ava Nerve * Challenge Winner: Ava Nerve * Saved: Chanel Oberlin * Bottom Two: Aquaria & Melissa Maestro * Lip Sync Song: 'Don't Talk About Love' by G.R.L. * Bottom Two Lip Sync Song: 'Call Me Mother' by RuPaul * Eliminated: Aquaria Episode 16: All Stars Ball! Airdate: July 19th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: Create 3 looks for the All Star Ball in the categories of; Glitter & Gold, Royalty Realness and RuDemption Runway. * Top Two: Chanel Oberlin & Melissa Maestro * Challenge Winner: Chanel Oberlin * Bottom Two: Lara Justice & Allison Harvard * Lip Sync Song: 'Snapshot'' ''by RuPaul * '''Bottom Two Lip Sync Song: 'Spun'' ''by Angie * '''Eliminated: Allison Harvard Episode 17: "The All-Stars Princess Ball!" Airdate: July 20th, 2018 * Guest Judges: Kendall Jenner & Alaska * Main Challenge: Create three looks from scratch; Princess Ball & Best Queen Eleganza Extravaganza * Top Two: Lara Justice & Chanel Oberlin * Challenge Winner: Lara Justice * Bottom Two: Melissa Maestro & Ava Nerve * Lip Sync Song: 'The Realness' by RuPaul ft. Eric Kupper * Bottom Two Lip Sync Song:'I Got You'' ''by Bebe Rexha * '''Eliminated: Ava Nerve Episode 18: ''All-Stars Grand Finale'' Airdate: July 21th, 2018 * Eliminated: Lara Justice * Finale Two: '''Melissa Maestro & Chanel Oberlin * '''Lip Sync Song: 'Roar'' ''by Katy Perry * '''Runner-Up: Melissa Maestro * Winner of Drag Race Queen All Stars 3: Chanel Oberlin Trivia * Chanel Oberlin is the first queen in the history of the show who won 6 challenges * Chanel Oberlin have the best statistics for all the seasons of the show. Category:Drag Race Queen Category:AS3 Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Drag Race Queen All Stars 3 Category:Khonarh Category:Khonarh's Shows